Howl
by Mantinas
Summary: Jacob is at a bar drowning hos sorrow when someone *leaving that up to the reader* asks him to dance. SONGFIC! First and only Twilight fic. I hate the fandom, not the fans. So shut up!


Howl

**To save face: I, Mantineus, absolutely HATE The Twilight Saga and would actually wish to have nothing to do with this and march for it to be destroyed(which crest is which, anyway? I know nothing beyond her first day of school). But, sadly, after listening to this song, I couldn't help but think of Jacob(even though I absolutely hate him for giving lycanthropes a bad name! Loving an emotionless bitch: PATHETIC!) and this happened. My friends are laughing at me and my family is freaking out, but oh well. This is a onetime only deal!**

Disclaimer-I own nothing! It belongs to Meyer, whom ruined my life without even trying(is true). Florence and the Machine(whom I adore) owns the song.

Key

Human-normal(normal font, anyway)

_Stupid, filthy human-song(Italics are fun! XD)_

And, I really hate how this site is formated because I had clear cut paragraphs and this ruins it and turns them into lines, thus this may be an eye sore. :(

* * *

Jacob stood at the bar, drink in hand, he swirled the contents in the glass before downing it, slamming the glass on the table and ordering another. He lost her. He tried so hard to win her over from Sparkle-boy and to protect her from his world.

But alas, it all failed and she ran into Sparkle-butt's arms and left him out in the cold, tail between his legs. Losing to a vampire sucked. The alcohol sucked. Everything sucked.

And then it had to play their song.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but it seems you've set it running free_

Jacob sighed, head bent down staring directly into the depths of his drink. Bella. This fit him and her perfectly.

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

His head perks up. He picks up a scent. A lovely, addicting scent. He could get lost in it; drown in it and die happy. A finger taps him on the shoulder, the touch sparking nerves. He turned, the person's face and features blurred; perhaps he did have a little too much to drink. But almost unmistakably female, but he was not so sure, but he knew it one thing was unmistakable; this was the origin of the scent.(1)

"Um," The voice says. Jacob smirks, finding her nervousness cute. "Care to dance?"

"Sure," He slurs slightly, flashing his best smile when he sees her blurry, but undoubtedly cute smile. Now if only the room would stop spinning.

Fortunately, the person whom asked him led him towards the dance floor. Her hips swayed seductively, stopping Jacob's brain for a second to stare at her, smirk gracing his lips.

"Come on," She said, moving closer to him. "Dance. You can't be _that _bad." She giggles at her joke.

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

Jacob joined her movements. His mind lost in a drunken haze chose instead to focus on the rhythm and his dance partner.

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

They were lost in their little world it seemed.

_Howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

Thoughts of Bella left him and the thoughts of self-pity flew out the window. He became empowered, a hungry smirk graced his facial features as he danced closer to her, her blurry body backing up in mock horror.

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_

_My blood is singing with your voice, I wish to pour it out_

She stops the supposed act and allows him closer, they grind together as one.

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

Jacob twirls her for no reason than because he thought she'd look beautiful. He was right, the blinking lights danced upon her spinning form and perfect teeth. How did he ever get to be so lucky? He wants her. He wants her bad.

_Like a child possessed, the beast howls in my veins._

_I want to find you, tear out all your tenderness_

"You are a wonderful dancer." She says a little too husky, sounding almost too masculine.

_And howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

"Huh?" He shakes his head. She looks the same. She smiles at him seductively. He attempts the same. He attempts to think. Perhaps it was her attempt to be seductive and it failed because she was drunk, too. But he did not smell any alcohol on her. Instead, he whiffs her scent mixed with sweat. He growled low in his throat. It smelled better than Bella's perfume.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers it_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

He feels a slight shift in his body. He doesn't care. He caresses her cheek on the dance floor and smiles in victory as he feels her lean into it, their dance stilled.

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

He leans in, she follows. They kiss, tender and sweet. Lips never felt so soft.

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

They break apart. All smiles, they stand in the middle of the dance floor staring into each other's eyes. He moves strands of her hair out of the way, caressing her cheek along the way.

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_

_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_

Carnal passion coursed through Jacob's veins. He brought her closer and kissed her again.

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

They break apart.

_And howl_

He lifts his head and howls. It's not as pure as he would like, his senses still clouded with alcohol made it choppy. But it still sounded like a wolf.

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

The moment mixed with the alcohol and the intoxicating stench, binding his senses, losing control, his body shifts all too noticeably. She backs away, he smells her fear. He does not like it, it is bitter sweet. He mentally kicks himself for letting go of control.

_A man whose pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

_May still become a wolf when the Autumn moon is bright_

_If you could only see_

Not even bothering to stop himself he allows the transformation. His bones cracking and shrinking, his nose and mouth elongating, becoming more canine. His tail bone growing out. His ears becoming more pointed and his eyes became cloudy as fur covered his body until he was a wolf.

_The beast you've made of me_

Screams could be heard throughout the club, but the loudest is hers. He lowers his head, ears bent down, tail stuck between his legs. He looks pathetic. He _is _pathetic.

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

She, like everyone else, runs away from him. Their screams loud and shrill, hurting his poor ears. But a thought pops into his head. A glimmer of hope. She did not _know _he was a werewolf, anyone would be frightened by that.

He had her scent. He could find her, try and make her understand, and truly see that they were made for each other. No matter the gender, because he was still unsure about that the voice and the scream did have some masculine undertones(2), especially when he was too drunk to focus. He would prove that he would not hurt him/her.

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

He runs out of the club into the cool, night air. He heads straight into the woods, away from everyone, yet made sure he kept that scent was not too far from him. He would need to know where to go. He would not lose her. Not this time. This time, it would be different.

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground._

* * *

1)I leave the gender into the mind of the reader. It can be male, female, drag queen, your best friend who loves Jacob, your OC, etc. I don't care.

2)I know many guys who scream like girls and girls who scream like guys, so shut it!

3) What really gets me is that the producers threatened to RECAST! RECAST EDWARD! What has he done? He shows up and everyone's swooning where as Jacob worked his ass off to get a six pack for her! FUCK THE WORLD! I'M BLOWING IT UP WHEN I REACH MY END BECAUSE I WILL NOT STAND TO WATCH IT PROSPER AFTER I'M GONE!


End file.
